Dream with Me
by Julia Poprocks
Summary: I'm not afraid anymore either Cheza. Dream with me...of paradise.


**Hey ppl! Yes I know I lied! I said I'd never do a Wolf's Rain fict, and here I am with one that only took me one day to do. That's just life I guess. Anyway, this fict was inspired by me being a wuss and hiding in my bed all day from the huge rainstorm,(there was a _full_ river in my backyard, so I did have my reasons!) and wishing that my deceased cat was still here because I know he would've been hiding under the covers with me. And thus gave me the cute visualization of Cheza doing the same with her wolf friends. **

**So please enjoy this pointless but cute one-shot for Wolf's Rain.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Wolf's Rain.**

**-**

**Dream with Me**

A girl sat up in her bed and peered out the window, lightning flashed and thunder soon rumbled after, the storm was almost about her house now. The girl jumped at the sight and sound, then buried herself under her blankets and pillows.

"This one is scared." Her soft voice whispered to the small sun shaped pillow next to her.

-

In the forest outside her house four wolves where prowling the night, yet something was different about their prowling they seemed a little more timid than usual. Obviously the storm was getting to everyone. The white wolf in front lifted up his head and smelled the air above him and the other three did the same.

"Oh man! I smell food" A brown wolf with a collar around his neck said anxiously.

"We're not looking for food! We're looking for shelter you idiot" A gray wolf growled as he turned to the brown one who was now chuckling nervously.

"Some food _would_ be nice, though." Came a quiet voice from the back.

"Eh. Don't be such a baby Toboe." Said the wolf with the collar.

"What? But you're the one who brough it up" Said the young runt in a defensive tone.

"Yeah and Tsume _yelled_ at me. So now I'm over it."

"But.." Toboe began when he was interruptd by the "silent leader" in front.

"Its that smell..." He said as he started running towards it.

"Cheza." Tsume said quietly to himself, then followed after Kiba.

Toboe and Higue sniffed at the air then looked at eachother with excitment in their eyes and started running after after Tsume and Kiba.

-

Cheza's heart skipped a beat which woke her up abruptly she sat up putting her hand to her chest and tried to catch her breath.

"What is this feeling this one is having" Her sweet soft voice broke the silence in the room. She then had an uncontrollable feeling to get up and she obeyed without question. Moments later she found herself walked down the hallway towards the front of the house, while the wolves were still running after that wonderful scent becoming more and more excited to see her again, lightning jumped from cloud to cloud as it started to rain. The wolves looked up to the sky as their faces where lite up and they started running faster with more determination to find what they were looking for. Cheza gasped and jumped back against the hallway wall when her house lite up, but soon regained her composure and started walking into the livingroom and towards the front door, she opened the door and walked out onto the first step wich was protected by a small awning. She observed the wet outside would with her pink eyes and noticed nothing the only sound heard was the steady rainfall on the roof and ground, she frowned and started to turn around to go back inside when four wolves came running out of the forest. They froze when they saw the beautiful girl in front of them again.

Cheza was startled but not scared and smile spread across her face as she spoke.

"This one is glad to see you again friends. Please, come inside and out of the rain."

The wolves walked slowly up to the girl not sure as to believe if she was real or not, they sniffed her as she petted them on the head with her soft touch, and they knew it must be here.

Inside the house Cheza turned a switch which filled the room with a soft faint light, she then brought the wolves water and food.

"You where hungry." She smiled as she patted Higue on the head.

When the wolves where all finished eating Cheza noticed the small brown one yawn.

"You are tired, come rest with me." She said as she signaled them to follow her, then turned the switch and walked into the hallway.

When they arrived in her room she told them to jump on her bed, Higue and Toboe jumped on the end while Tsume and Kiba took their places on each side of the bed making sure to leave enough room for Cheza inbetween them all.

Cheza jumped on the bed after them and hugged each of them around the neck as she said good night.

"Thank-you friends. This one is glad you are here." She then climbed under the covers feeling a new sense of safety with her four protectors surrounding her. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled after but Cheza did not jump this time, instead she rested her head on the back of the white wolf's neck and placed her hand on his ribcage.

"This one is not scared anymore, because of you." She whispered as his steady breathing lulled her to sleep.

"I'm not scared anymore either Cheza. Dream with me...of Paradise." Kiba thought before closing his eyes to fall asleep too.

**The End**

-

**Well, that was it. What did ya think? Yup...pretty uneventful I know. But I just loved the idea of Cheza being surrounded by them while she was sleeping, it just seemed too cute to not write it! **

**Please don't forget to review. Thanks! **

**Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan - Thanks for reviewing! I read over the ending again, and you're right! It makes no sense! So I decided to just take it out and let the story end with the cute scene instead. Thank's for your honesty! (hug!) PS. Pretty Sammy ROCKS! **

**annyomous - I know it so cute! And that's totally why I had to write it. Heheh! Thank's so much for reviewing! (hug)**

**(HUG)**

**Bye!**


End file.
